The present invention relates to a new process for grafting polymers at the surface of carbonaceous materials and to the application of materials thus obtained as an electronically conductive additive, in particular in electrochemical generators, as electronically conductive deposit, or as an ink.
Carbonaceous materials play a major part in many fields, for example: structural elements (composite material based on carbon fibers, . . . ), pigments (ink, toner, paint, . . . ), electrodes (double layer capacitance, electrolysis of aluminum, . . . ), ion exchangers (removal of heavy metals, purification of water, . . . ), catalyst supports (combustible material battery, . . . ), mineral charges (rubber industry, tire, . . . ), . . .
This wide range of applications is inherent to the specific physico-chemical properties of carbonaceous materials: heat resistance, good electrical conductivity, wide range of specific surface (typicallly of the order of m2/g to thousands of m2/g), coloring power, . . .
Among all the physico-chemical parameters characterizing a carbonaceous material, one of the most important is the state of its surface which conditions, in final analysis, the interface between the carbonaceous material and the surrounding medium. It is thus well known that various functional groups may be present at the surface of a carbonaceous material or may be introduced later on during its synthesis through different processes: chemical (oxidation, sulfonation, . . . ), physico-chemical (electrolytic treatment, plasma, . . . ) or thermal.
It is thus possible to introduce various functions at the surface of carbonaceous materials: radicals, carbanions, carboxylic acids, sulfonic acids, phosphonic acids, hydroxyls, amines, pyridines, halogens, anhydrides, lactones, pyrones, quinones, etc. The concentration of these different groups at the carbon surface varies typically from 0.1 to 10 meq/g of carbon. It is therefore possible to control and finally modify the surface properties of these materials, for example their acid-base character or their hydrophilic-hydrophobic character. Reference will be made in this connection to the work of I. N. Ermolenko, L. P. Lyubliner and N. V. Gulko: Chemically Modified Carbon Fibers, VCH Publishers Inc., New York, 1990. Thus, carbon powders carrying carboxyl functions at their surface find an important outlet in the field of pigments for high capacity ink jet printers (see Technical Notice Degussa AG: xe2x80x9cPigmentruxcex2e/Pigment Blacksxe2x80x9d).
The possibilities of functionalizing a carbonaceous material are thus sufficiently varied to consider initiating numerous chemical reactions from its surface. Among all the opportunities to modify the interface properties, grafting of polymers is of particular interest. For example, the presence of various ultrafine particles (carbon, titanium oxide, silica, ferrite, . . . ) at the surface of a grafted polymer enables to improve the dispensability of the materials thus modified in organic solvents or in suitable polymer matrices. It is thus possible to obtain colloidal dispersions of a carbon whisker which are very stable in tetrahydrofurane by grafting at their surface≈1 g of polystyrene per gram of carbon (N. Tsubokawa, T. Yoshihara, Y. Sone, J. Polym. Sci., Part A, Polym. Chem., Vol. 30, 561-567, 1992).
Different strategies of synthesis were used for grafting polymers at the surface of a carbonaceous material. Two large families may be mentioned: initiation of polymerization of a monomer from a functional group which is present at the carbon surface, and grafting of a prepolymer containing at least one chemical function capable of reaction with the surface of carbon.
In the first case, a number of works were concentrated on initiating the anionic, cationic or free radical polymerization of monomers, more often by modifying a functional group which is present on a carbonated material to make it active towards the type of polymerization under consideration. Let us mention for example the possibilities offered from a carboxylate function which is easily introduced by oxidation of a carbonated material: transformation into an alkaline metal salt (Li, Na, K. Cs, Rb, . . . ) for anionic polymerization, transformation into an acylium salt (acylium perchlorate, acylium antimony hexafluoride, . . . ) for cationic polymerization or the transformation into peroxyesters for free radical polymerization.
In the second case, other works dealt with the grafting of prepolymers containing a chemical function which is capable of reacting with a group which is present at the carbon surface, most of the time by modifying the group present on the carbon atom to make it reactive. Let us mention for example the possibilities offered by the transformation of carboxyl functions into isocyanate, epoxide, acid chloride, . . . thus enabling grafting of, for example, a polyethylene glycol, a polyvinyl alcohol, a polyethylene imine, a silicon diol, a silicon diamine, . . .
These different processes of synthesis are not completely satisfactory, because they necessitate the chemical modification of the group which is fixed on the carbon atom and/or the polymer which is intended to be grafted makes these synthesis complex and costly to operate on a large scale. Moreover, graftings initiated by polymerization cause a problem of chain endings whose posterior reaction may be unfavourable to the operation of systems integrating these carbonated materials. They also require separation of the grafted chains on the carbon from the polymer chains which are formed in solution.
In order to overcome these limitations, the inventors have studied this problem and propose, in the present invention, a new process for the preparation of carbonated materials which are grafted with polymers, which consists of fixing at the surface of carbonated materials, polymer segments via ester or amide bonds by a mechanism of dehydration which is easy to implement.
The invention is also concerned with the application of these materials as an additive of electronic conduction in particular in electrochemical generators, as an anti-corrosive deposit and/or an electronic conductor on different supports (plastic, aluminum, . . . ), and as inks, in particular offset inks.
The present invention proposes a new process enabling grafting of polymers bearing at least one carboxyl, hydroxyl or amine function, from carboxyl, amine or hydroxyl functions which are present at the surface of carbonaceous materials which are in the form of powders or fibers, the different possibilities being summarized in the reaction scheme given below. In this manner, a chemical bond is provided via an ester or amide bond. 
The novelty of this process resides in the fact that the reaction is carried out in such a manner that the carbon which is intended to be modified by polymer segments is in suspension in a solution containing the polymer which is intended to be grafted, and in the fact that the solvent is selected so as to be able to carry out the reaction of dehydration between a carboxyl function and an amine and/or an hydroxyl function at a suitable temperature.
Among the solvents, dimethylformamide or dimethyalcetamide are well suited for this type of reaction. They permit to dissolve a number of polymers and it was possible to show that the reaction was carried out within a few hours at temperatures of the order of 100-150xc2x0 C. An alternative is offered by the utilization of a solvent which enables to carry an azeotropic distillation, such as chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, benzene, toluene, chlorobenzene or tetrachloroethane. These solvents enable to achieve the reaction of dehydration in a few hours, at the most at the boiling temperature of the solvent, i.e. for these four solvents at temperatures between 61 and 147xc2x0 C.
Among functionalized carbons, carbons carrying amine functions are obtained by treating carbon fibres or powders with nitrogen containing gases (ammonia, amines, . . . ) such as described for example by Loskutov and Kuzin (Synthesis and Properties of Ion-Exchange Materials, (1968), Chmutov, K. V. ed., Moscow: Nauka, 95-101), however carbons carrying hydroxyl or carboxyl functions are more easily accessible, since they are easily obtained by oxidation and are available in the form of powders from different suppliers (Cabot, Columbian Carbon, Degussa, . . . ). Compound FW 200 of Degussa lends itself perfectly to this application because of the relatively important quantity of carboxyl groups at its surface, of the order of 0.6 mmoles/g.
Among polymers carrying at least one amine, carboxyl or hydroxyl function, copolymers having a single functionality and capable of reacting with the surface of carbon are preferred. Certain families are particularly interesting for this application and, in particular, polyoxyalkyleneamines commercially available from Huntsman under the name Jeffamine(copyright), having a molecular weight between 600 and 2,100 g/mole (see Huntsman Technical Notice: xe2x80x9cThe Jeffamine(copyright) Polyoxyalkyleneaminesxe2x80x9d), polyoxyalkylene monoalcohols such as poly(ethylene glycol) methyl ether and poly(propylene glycol) monobutyl ether, polyalkanesdiol monoalcohols. It is therefore possible to utilize a hydrophilic polymer selected for example from polyoxyalkylene monoamines, polyalkylene monoalcohols and polyalkanediol monoalcohols. A hydrophobic polymer selected from polyalkene monoalcohols such as polyethylene monoalcohol may also be used.
A special class of monoamine or monoalcohol is also of a wide practical interest. This class does not include polymers but monomers integrating an amine function or an alcohol function and a vinyl ether function (by extension excluding alkyl vinyl ethers which may be used in whole or in part to replace polymers). A monoamine under consideration particularly includes the vinyl ether of 3-amino-1-propanol and an alcohol of particular interest includes ethylene glycol vinyl ether, butanediol vinyl ether, cyclohexanedimethanol vinyl ether, diethylene glycol vinyl ether and hexanediol vinyl ether, which are commercially available from BASF. The carbon thus modified may thereafter be co-cross-linked with vinyl ethers or mono- or polyfunctional vinyl alkyl ethers and/or mono- or polyfunctional unsaturated monomers (maleimide, fumarate, . . . ) thus enabling integration of the carbon in a macromolecular network. Cross-linking with vinyl ethers or alkyl vinyl ethers may be initiated by activation of a photopolymerization initiator under the effect of actinic radiation, including xcex2 radiation. As photoinitiator, iodoniums, sulfoniums, phosphoniums, organo-metallic compounds capable of releasing an acid under the effect of actinic radiation may for example be mentioned. For example, an initiator that can be used includes substituted or non-substituted diaryls, substituted or non-substituted phenacyl-dialkyl sulfonium compounds, substituted or non-substituted arene-ferroceniums. Cross-linking may also be carried out in the presence of a free radical initiator which releases radicals under the effect of heat, a phenomenon which is well known to one skilled in the art, or it may also be carried out after having formed the various components into thin films, which may be placed on a plastic, ceramic or metallic support. For example, the support may be aluminum, nickel or copper, or a sheet of polypropylene, polyethylene, polyethylene terephthalate, polyimide. Grafting of a vinyl ether function being more interesting than a number of other polymerizable groups, a polymerization involving a mechanism of the cationic type presents indeed a number of advantages. In particular, it is fast, even at low temperature, the rate of utilization of the monomer is high and sensitivity towards atmospheric contaminants such as oxygen, is low as compared to free radical or anionic polymerizations.
According to the preferred general process, a suspension of carbon carrying carboxyl functions in solution in toluene or benzene is treated by azeotropic distillation of the monofunctional polymer carrying an amine or hydroxyl function in stoichiometry. After 24 hours under reflux, the grafted carbon is recovered by filtration of the reaction mixture and dried. It may eventually be washed by stirring in a solvent such as pure ether or a mixture thereof with a co-solvent such as ethyl acetate for example. When the grafted carbon is soluble in benzene or toluene, it is recovered by reprecipitation of the reaction mixture in ether, filtration and drying.
There are thus obtained particles of carbon which are grafted with different polymer segments and in particular FW 200 grafted with Jeffamine(copyright) monoamine M-600 (≈600 g/mole), M-715, M-1000 M-2005, M-2070, with polyethylene monoalcohol, with poly (propylene glycol) monobutyl ether, with poly(ethylene glycol) methyl ether, with 3-amino-1-propanol vinyl ether or with hexanediol vinyl ether.
Moreover, the inventors have succeeded in showing the interest of these carbonated material as additives of electronic conduction in electrochemical generators. As a matter of fact, the electrochemical systems should ensure within their electrodes a simultaneous transport of electrons and ions to permit the production of oxido-reduction reactions which are at the origin of their operation.
By way of simplification, and dealing only with electrochemical generators, it is well known for example that in alkali batteries Zn/MnO2 or lithium batteries, the addition of an electronic conductor within the cathode is an essential element for their operation. This electronic conductor, mixed with the electroactive material and the binder to form a composite electrode, enables the generators to give an output power which is compatible with the proposed use for these systems.
The carbonaceous material which is more often used for this application is carbon black, such as Shawinigan black, in which the three dimensional arrangement in bead form ensures a high electronic conductivity to the composite for rates of addition of the order of 10% by volume. The carbons of the Ketjenblack(copyright) type of Akzo also enable to provide an important electronic conductivity to a composite, by dispersion within the latter. Contrary to Shawinigan black which has a low specific surface (≈20 m2/g), these carbons have an important specific surface of 300 to 600 m2/g. In this case, the high electronic conductivity induced by Ketjenblack(copyright) is associated with the specific morphology of the carbon particles in xe2x80x9cshellxe2x80x9d form. It is indeed well accepted that such a morphology enables to provide a high electronic conduction by tunnel effect between the different particles, without requiring an important structuralization of the carbon particles. Let us also mention as additive enabling an electronic conductivity, graphites of high specific surface sold by Lonza.
These carbonaceous materials fulfill their role in electrochemical generators, since the techniques used for their production enable production of composites capable of insuring the operation. In spite of this, these materials still present a number of disadvantages in terms of utilization.
Thus, all the carbon types described previously require the use of mechanical systems involving a relatively high shear strength to paste the materials of the cathode with carbon such as in Sn/MnO2 batteries or to homogeneously disperse the composite mixture of insertion material, carbon and polymer in polymer electrolyte lithium batteries. Moreover, it is well known that the addition of carbon very rapidly increases the viscosity of polymer matrices containing them in amounts lower than 10% in volume, in the case of Ketjenblack(copyright) K600 for example. This generally leads to the appearance of a porosity at the cathode, which is detrimental to its density of volumic energy in particular in polymer electrolyte batteries. Moreover, carbon has an expanding effect in a polymer matrix which makes the extrusion of matrices containing it particularly difficult.
It has been possible to show that substituting carbons normally used in electrochemical generators with carbon powders grafted with a sufficient quantity of an adequate polymer was beneficial and solved the problems exposed above.
In particular, the performances of FW 200 grafted with Jeffamine(copyright) M-2070 (FW 200/J-2070), consisting for the most part of polyethylene oxide were evaluated. This material appears as a compact powder of shiny aspect which is easily dispersible in organic solvents, this aspect being characteristic of a total covering of the carbon surface with the polymer. By way of comparison, FW 200 grafted with Jeffamine(copyright) M-1000 (FW 200/J-1000) has a dull aspect.
First, the conductivity of a compact pastil of FW 200/J-2000 was determined. It is indeed currently accepted that a modification of the surface of carbon drastically decreases its conductivity. Surprisingly, the conductivity of a compact pastil of FW 200/J-2000 is ≈2xc3x9710xe2x88x922 xcexa9.cmxe2x88x921 or≈50 Sxe2x88x921.cm, which is comparable to the conductivity noted for many carbon fibres for example, while this material in fact contains a volume fraction of only 29% carbon.
Conversely, with a volume concentration of 29% in volume and taking into account the elevated specific surface of FW 200 which is higher than 300 m2/g, it was surprising to realize that the pastil obtained had a homogeneous appearance and a good mechanical behaviour.
It was thus possible to produce composite cathodes for polymer electrolyte lithium batteries containing an insertion material, a derivative of polyoxyethylene and FW 200/J-2000 having no residual porosity contrary to a similar cathode utilizing Shawinigan black with the same volume fraction. It was also possible to produce a cathode directly by compaction of FW 200/J-2000 and an insertion material. This cathode had no residual porosity. With these cathodes, it was possible to produce lithium batteries having similar performances to the one utilizing Shawinigan black.
These materials are also useful as an additive of electronic conduction in anodes or cathodes or Li-Ion batteries utilizing carbon instead of lithium.
Moreover, it was possible to show that the extrusion of a matrix of polyoxyethylene containing FW 200/J-2000 and lithium bis(trifluoromethanesulfonyl)imide was much easier than the same matrix containing a volumic fraction of Shawinigan black.
The compound FW 200/J-2000 also has an undeniable practical interest for saline Zn/MnO2 batteries. As a matter of fact, the decrease of water content of the cathode during discharge is a factor which limits the performances of these batteries. Now, the hydrophilic polyoxyethylene segments enable preservation of a sufficient hydration of the cathode during the entire discharge. The result is a better operation of these primary batteries.
Carbons which are grafted with polyoxyethylene chains are also interesting because of their good dispensability and the stability of the colloidal suspensions obtained as pigment in aqueous medium.
Carbons grafted with alkyl chains are particularly advantageous as additives in polymers with low polarity such as nitrile rubbers.
Carbons including polymerizable vinyl ether functions are particularly interesting for providing conductive deposits or for producing offset inks. It is thus possible to prepare suspensions of carbon containing vinyl ether functions in reactive solvents containing vinyl ether functions and also a photoinitiator. After having placed these suspensions on any kind of support, carbon deposits are obtained by irradiating the surface with a U.V. lamp. These deposits are particularly useful to provide protection against corrosion of the aluminum collectors used in liquid, gel or polymer electrolyte lithium batteries; solvents with low polarity which limit the diffusion of ions are then preferred. On the other hand, they can be used to prepare printing inks with rapid fixation following a U.V. radiation for offset processes. They can also be used to provide conductive deposits on lithium anodes which are used in polymer electrolyte lithium batteries.
The process which is used is versatile and it is also possible to obtain grafted carbons with different polymers or functions. It is thus possible to obtain for example FW 200 which is grafted in part with Jeffamine M-2000 and in part with 3-amino-1-propanol vinyl ether, thus enabling in final analysis co-cross-linking of this carbon with a reactive solvent or an adequate polymer matrix.
Moreover, it is of course obvious that the interest of this process extends to the grafting of polymers integrating in their chains any kind of functions such as redox couples, delocalized anions, metallic cations complexing molecules, molecules with optical properties.
The following examples serve to illustrate the operation of the present invention and the applications which result therefrom. They have no limiting character and one skilled in the art is free to conceive variants without departing from the scope of the invention.